This kind of motor-driven compressor includes a housing, and a compressing unit and an electric motor which are accommodated in the housing (Patent Document 1). The compressing unit is driven by the electric motor, and performs a series of processes from the suction of a working fluid, compression, and discharge.
The compressor further includes a sealed terminal device for establishing electric connection between the electric motor and an external device, and the sealed terminal device includes a plurality of sealed terminals. These sealed terminals penetrate the wall of the housing airtightly, and each have both end portions projecting into and outside the housing.
Patent documents 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-324920